


FEVER

by moontaeils (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff and Smut, Just a horny Johnny fucking a sick Taeyong, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Smut, Swearing, Top Johnny | Seo Youngho, sick Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moontaeils
Summary: The perfect remedy for Taeyong according to Youngho is...





	FEVER

* * *

Youngho walked out of the elevator and grinned to himself. Throughout his journey home, he had been thinking of ways to pleasure his beloved lover tonight.

Afterall, he had been busy with endless schedules for the past few weeks and now that it ended.. he thought it was definitely the right time to put Taeyong back as his utmost priority.

He chuckled silently when he imagined hearing the soft familiar moans tingling through his ears. He tapped his access card and entered the dorm.

Once he put his shoes on the rack, he peeked into the kitchen and eyed the figure infront of him.

"Taeyong.."

Taeyong was startled as he immediately turned to the man who was flashing his smile at him.. "Youngho! I almost had a shock! I did not hear you coming back.."

"Of course you didn't.. you were so busy cooking." Youngho stood stretched his back as he pulled the straps of his bag pack.

"Youngho.. you go freshen up and have your rest first okay? You must be so tired.. I'll call you once I'm done with this.." Taeyong said as he sauteeing the onions at the same time.

Youngho bit his lower lip as he watched the irresistible being who was still engrossed in cooking. He put his bag down and slowly walked towards Taeyong.

He went behind and snaked his arms around the younger's waist as he said softly, "Baby... you don't have to do this, I'm not that hungry yet, even if I am... why not we... Taeyong! Are you running a fever right now?!"

Taeyong shook his head as he pulled Youngho's arms away from him, "I'm fine.. I'm fine, perhaps it's due to the heat from the kitchen.."

In split seconds, Youngho pulled Taeyong's chin before crashing his lips onto Taeyong.

"No, you're not fine! Your lips are dry, your eyes are teary, your forehead is hot and your body is even hotter! This time round I mean, literally!" Youngho exclaimed as he cupped Taeyong's neck with both hands before continuing.

"Let me bring you to the clinic."

"No, Youngho.. I will be fine, I just need to drink lots of water to cool myself down."

Taeyong released Youngho's hands away from him as he turned off the shove. He was about to walk out from the kitchen when he stumbled and Youngho managed to grab his arm on time.

"What is wrong with you, Taeyong?!"

"I am really fine.. I'll just self-medicate at home. I don't want to trouble you, you must be so tired." Taeyong said with a choppy voice as his face was turning pale.

"You're not listening to me, I'm bringing you to the clinic now and that's final!"

* * *

Taeyong clutched the bedsheet to his chest and shook his head.

"You've got to eat your medicine if you want to be well.." Youngho said as he held the spoon infront of Taeyong.

"I don't want! It's so bitter!" Taeyong whined.

Youngho sighed as he looked into Taeyong's eyes, "Taeyong.. just now you said those pills were too big and you can't swallow them, I went back to the doctor again to requested him to change your prescription. Now you got your medicine in liquid form yet you're still being like this.."

"Youngho.. I am feeling much better now, I don't want to consume that yucky thing! Please.."

"Don't try to be strong, you're still so pale, eat your medicine before I force it down your throat." Youngho reprimanded.

The younger frowned as he slowly opened his mouth and let Youngho shoved the spoon in.

He smiled as he watched Taeyong swallowing the medicine with a scrunched up face.

"Since you've had your medicine, please go to sleep now."

"What about you..? You should be the one sleeping instead of me."

Youngho stood up as he pulled the quilt and tucked Taeyong to bed, "I'm not sleepy yet, I have some incomplete tasks to settle, go to sleep alright.. I'll just be doing my work at the desk."

Taeyong eyed their workstation across the room as he nodded.

As soon as he closed his eyes, the older gave a peck on his cheek before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

Taeyong tossed on the bed before slowly opening his eyes and peered from the quilt.

Hearing sniffles, Youngho who was busy surfing the net turned to look at Taeyong who was all wrapped up like a cacoon.

He noticed the pair of half-lieed eyes gazing at him and started asking.. "Baby? Is there anything wrong? Why did you wake up? It's already late now, please continue to sleep before the medicine loses its effect.."

"I can't sleep.."

"I am going to be done soon and will be with you right after that okay?" the older replied as he continued with his task.

"Youngho, I'm.. feeling so cold.."

Youngho immediately power down his laptop as he walked to the bed. He sat by Taeyong's side and placed the back of his palm on the younger's forehead.

"You're running a fever again, Taeyong.. let me go and get your medicine."

Before he could make the next move, Taeyong's hand snaked from below the quilt as he grabbed Youngho's arm, "Don't.. p-please don't go anywhere.."

"I'm just going to the kitchen and will return with your medicine.. on top of that, I'm going to get a wet towel for your forehead in order to bring your temperature down."

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows as he kept tugging Youngho's arm, "No, Youngho.. I don't want you to leave.."

"Fine, I won't leave. I will keep you warm."

Youngho hopped to the space beside Taeyong as he pulled the quilt and slipped beneath it.

He gathered the younger in his embrace as he kissed Taeyong's hair, "Let's sleep now."

"I- I can't.." Taeyong replied while sniffling at the same time.

Taeyong pulled his lover closer to him when he slowly closed his eyes.

He was smiling to himself as he gazed at Taeyong's beautiful face. He was about to stroke Taeyong's cheek when the latter curled himself up and snuggled closer to him.

Realizing this, he was sure Taeyong was still not feeling comfortable.

"Baby, can you wake up for a while..?"

Taeyong twitched his eyebrows as he slowly opened his eyes again. Before he could even get a clear view, Youngho made him sat up.

He was confused when his shirt was removed by the older. Youngho then removed his own shirt too before tossing the two pieces of apparel aside.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You're feeling cold right? Come here." Youngho said as he reached both arms out.

Without hesitating, Taeyong leaned against Youngho's chest before he was wrapped in the older's embrace.

Youngho clutched the quilt and pulled it to cover both of their bodies. He swiped Taeyong's fringe to the back of his head while continued hugging him.

"Youngho.. I feel much better now." Taeyong said softly as he breathed down the crook of Youngho's neck.

"Do you want to feel even better?"

"What do you mean..?" Taeyong asked as he raised his head.

Youngho heaved a heavy sigh when he felt Taeyong's low breath below him.. "I can give you all the warmth that you need.. I just need to be here.."

Taeyong froze in his position when Youngho's palm was on his crotch out of a sudden.

"Wh-What are you doing.. I'm not feeling well, you will be infected if we do this and I don't want you to suffer like me."

"I'm not here to suffer like you, I'm here to heal you. I'd rather get infected if that's the only way to have you recover after transmitting the virus to me."

Youngho pushed the quilt from himself as he slipped out of his pants and briefs at the same time. He grasped Taeyong's hand while stroking his own member with the other hand.

"Y-Youngho.. let me do it.."

Taeyong was stopped before his hand could even reached Youngho's length.

"No, baby.. I don't want you to do anything in this condition, wait a while.." Youngho said as he spat on his palm and began pumping his junior.

Taeyong batted his eyelid at the sight as hugged Youngho's arm and raised his chin to look at the older.

Once he felt that he was ready, Youngho gave his hardened member the last few strokes before he knelt by Taeyong's side.

He tugged the younger's waistband and pulled Taeyong's sweatpants southwards.

"How could you not feel so cold when you're always not wearing underwear at night?"

Taeyong blushed as he replied, "I told you I don't like wearing one when I'm going to sleep, it makes me feel so stuffy and suffocated."

"Maybe you should learn how to wear one in times like this." Youngho said softly as he gently grabbed Taeyong's member and stoke it to life.

In the midst of doing so, Youngho leaned down and began trailing kisses all over Taeyong's neck.

"Y-Youngho, you.. uh.." Taeyong let out a soft moan while tossing his head to allow more access for his lover.

"Is your body heating up now?" Youngho whispered as he nipped on Taeyong's jawline and twirled the younger's slit with his finger.

"Ah.. Y-Young.. Y-Youngho.. I'm still.. I'm still feeling so cold.."

Youngho grabbed the quilt and draped it over Taeyong's body. He lifted the quilt and slightly pushed it aside to reveal Taeyong's lower half.

Taeyong clutched the quilt to his neck as he watched Youngho spreading his legs wide for him.

"Ah! It's cold!" Taeyong jerked and curled his toes the moment he felt Youngho's finger on he surface of his entrance.

"Relax, baby.. let me prepare you first.." Youngho caressed Taeyong's cheek when he slowly thrusted his finger in.

Taeyong turned to pull the quilt and clutched the bedsheet tightly when Youngho inserted a second finger.

He smiled as Youngho began stroking his inner thigh while still having the odler's fingers digging inside him.

"Youngho, you don't have to do this. I can't satisfy you with me being unwell.."

"I'm not expecting you to do anything nor satisfy me, I just want to help you recover by keeping your body warm.." Youngho thrusted his finger deep inside, causing Taeyong to slightly arched his back in pleasure.

"You're just a genius when it comes to all this."

"I have to be.. I may not be that educated but the fasted way to heat up your body which I know of is.. sex.. I happened to read about it on the internet just now."

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows when he began to ask, "Have you been watching porn again while I wasn't looking?"

"No I didn't.. I was doing my work and researching at the same time, I just want to find ways in getting you recover fast. Until I chanced upon that article and I'm putting it to practice now, isn't it good? You're feeling better by making love with me.." Youngho grinned as he pulled his digits out of Taeyong.

He lifted the quilt again and pushed it aside as he went in between Taeyong's legs. He lapped his palm and lubricated his member when he guided its tip to Taeyong's entrance.

"Baby, before that.. I want you to know that I'm not doing this to satisfy myself.. I just want to heal you." Youngho said as he rubbed Taeyong's inner thighs with both palms.

"Doesn't matter what your intention is.. we've not had sex for the past few weeks and when you came back today, I've already realized what you need from the tone of your voice, take it that I'm willing to let you do anything to me.. to make up for my condition which is bantering with my effort in satisfying your needs." Taeyong replied with a smile.

"Why are you saying things like that? You're making yourself sound like my sex slave.."

"I'm fine with being your sex slave, at least for tonight since I'm unable to do anything for you."

Youngho leaned forward as he placed his forefinger on Taeyong's lips, "You're not.. okay? Taeyong. You're not and I will never make you my sex slave. I do have needs but I still know my own limits. You're unwell and I totally understand that, I should be the one doing things for you, like what I'm doing now.. making love and healing my baby."

Taeyong grinned and frowned immediately the moment Youngho shoved the tip of his member in.

"Aaahh... Y-Youngho.."

Youngho hovered over Taeyong as he thrusted his length deeply into the younger.

"How are you feeling now?" Youngho asked as he roamed his hand on Taeyong's chest and kissed the tip of his lover's nose.

"Never.. never been better.. ah.." Taeyong gasped as he held onto Youngho's biceps, letting the older pound him on a steady rate.

Youngho kissed Taeyong's lips as he continued thrusting back and forth, "You're still so sexy and irresistible even when you're unwell, you have the most beautiful expression ever whenever we're having sex."

"All thanks to you, Youngho.." Taeyong threw his head back when Youngho pounded on his prostate repeatedly.

"My lovely is going to cum.." Youngho let out a soft chuckle as he rested his forehead on Taeyong's forehead.

"Hnngg.. Youngho, I'm nearing.."

Youngho dripped his head as he thrusted in Taeyong with all his might while pumping the younger's member at the same time.

"Argghh Taeyong! Fuck this is so good.." Youngho moaned when Taeyong cummed before he was even allowed to think.

He groaned as he filled Taeyong with his seeds right after that.

Youngho smiled as he gazed at Taeyong's flushed face, "Tired? You seemed to be feeling hot now."

Taeyong wiped the trickles of perspiration on his temple as he looked into Youngho's eyes, "I'm feeling hot but still cold at the same time."

"I'm always here, we'll continue once you're well again. Let's sleep now."

"Where are you going?" Taeyong asked worriedly when Youngho turned behind.

"I'm just fetching the quilt, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still inside you and will remain."

Youngho draped the quilt over both of their bodies as he rolled to his side and pulled Taeyong towards him.

"Now, we'll sleep like this tonight. I'll keep you warm throughout.." Youngho grabbed Taeyong's legs to wrap around his waist and made sure the younger was close to him.

"Youngho, you won't be sleeping comfortably like this."

Youngho inched forward and ensured his member was buried deep inside Taeyong before answering him, "You're my utmost priority.. get well soon, Taeyong."

Taeyong nuzzled his nose on the crook of Youngho's neck as he whispered, "Thank you, Youngho.. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Youngho kissed Taeyong's forehead as he wrapped his arms around the younger's body and kept him warm in embrace.

 

**\- THE END -**


End file.
